A continuous nose or lip raised along the peripheral edge of coping cantilevered about a swimming pool is considered desirable as affording a reachable handgrip for swimmers particularly children. Such a configuration has long been available using precast coping.
For economic reasons, however, it has been preferred by many that pool decking including the coping be formed on site by the pouring of aggregate such as concrete. However, the use of poured aggregate heretofore has precluded the raised lip or projected nose being formed therewith along the peripheral edge of the coping. The inability to provide such a lip or nose has generally been attributed to the practice of the cement-placing crews rodding the top of the concrete form with their strike off rods when finishing concrete around the swimming pool. As a result, many states have forbidden poured cantilevered decking on public pools.